hunter and quinn story
by c-axxx
Summary: Hunter's grandfather is away for 5 weeks, what happens when she goes to stay with the Drakes and Quinn ends up falling for her, as she does too. Will everything work out?


The Drake Chronicles

Hunter's grandfather is away for 5 weeks, what happens when she goes to stay with the Drakes and Quinn ends up falling for her, as she does too. Will everything work out?

Hunter POV

I was going to stay with the Drakes for 5 weeks how was this going to go. My grandfather hates vampires, but he doesn't know I'll be staying with them. Kieran better keep his mouth shut. I couldn't stay at school, it had burnt down, what other choice do I have.

I was packing my things when my phone went; it was a text from Solange:

_Solange: Hey, come over just now if u want, Luce already here. xxx_

_Me: Okay, be there soon. x_

My things were packed and I was ready to go, lets just hope granddad doesn't find out were I'm living for the next 5 weeks, else I won't be able to see my best friends again or Quinn. Did I just say Quinn, shit, I need to stop thinking about him, I shouldn't be thinking about him.

Quinn POV

I heard a car door slam shut, hoping it was Hunter I ran at top vampire speed, opened the front door, only to find it was Lucy carrying about 5 suitcases.

"Hey Lucy, Nicholas isn't here, sorry"

"Who said I was here for Nicky, would you mind given me a hand instead of standing watching me." said Lucy.

"Nah, I'd rather just watch you struggle." "Quinn! Don't make me come over there and punch your nose" "Fine, but you owe me". "Yeah, as if" Lucy said harshly.

I helped Lucy into the house with her things, you would think she was staying for at least 3 months, not 5 weeks. "Is Solange upstairs" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, don't bother asking for more help, leave the bags here, Nicholas can get them later","Thanks Quinn, you're a big help" she said sarcastically.

"Anytime". I walked away and hoped that Hunter would be here soon.

Hunter POV

I drove down the bumpy driveway, forgetting how bumpy it was i whacked my head a few times of the car ceiling. I parked just behind Lucy car, it was needing a clean. I got my suitcase and bag and walked towards the door. I didn't need to chap, the Drakes said I was like family and could walk in whenever I wanted.

The house was too quiet, like no one was home. "Solange, you home"

"Yeah Hunter, just come up" "Okay". I was about to pick up my things when I felt a hand wrap around me. I turned round to see Quinn with a big smirk on his face "Shit Quinn, you scared the crap out of me" "Oh, I'm sorry Hunter, I never realised how scared you can get" he said laughing. "Shut up, why is no one else home"

Quinn still looking smug "They went out hunting, I had to stay and watch Sol."

"Well, since you're here, can you help with these bags please" I pleaded. "Sure" he said willingly.

Ok that was weird, Quinn never helps me with anything, he must be up to something. "What's the catch, Quinn, why did you willingly help me." "There's no catch; unless you want there to be one?" "No! But I'll keep that in mind".

We walked to the stairs in silence, until Quinn broke it, "So, where did your grandfather go."

"He went on holiday with a childhood friend, he said something about some catching up to do." We walked up the stairs, I hesitantly walked beside Quinn, watching him carry my bags.

We reached the top when Quinn said "Hunter watch the..." To late I slip on something, I thought I was going to hit the floor, but a gentle hand was placed at my lower back, Quinn had caught me "Bloodbag, sorry". My face flushed red and my heart was racing so hard I thought it would leap out my chest, not only because i nearly embarrassed myself, but because mine and Quinn faces were so close we could literally bang foreheads. I jumped at the sound of a girl's voice.

"What are you two doing?" It was Solange. "Nothing, I slipped on a bloddbag and Quinn caught me" I said sheepilish.

"Ok, well when you lovers are finished, Hunter hurry up we're about to start the movie without you." "We're not...ugh...give me two secs, I need to thank Quinn"

I turned round to Quinn to see him more pale than usual, he was shocked that his baby sister had seen him trying to make a move on me. Poor thing. Not.

Quinn POV

I can't believe my little sister nearly caught me trying to kiss one of her best friends, so embarrassing. I never would have intentionally kissed Hunter, it just seemed like one of they moments were it was right, apparently not according to Solange.

"Um...well thanks Quinn"Hunter said quietly, "I'll take my bags now."

I never realised I was still holding them, "Yeah, sure"I managed to cough and gave her, her bags. Before I could stop myself, I was shouting on her before she climbed the second set of stairs, "Hunter" "Yes" "Can we forget my little sister nearly caught us in action."

"Sure, but there wasn't much going on" she said coldly "You were caught up in the moment Quinn, not me"

"Wait what, Hunter I could feel your heart practically burst out your chest" she looked at her feet and never said anything. "Hunter you can't seriously tell me you never felt it"

"There was nothing to feel Quinn" she said so quietly I could barely hear her, but i managed to catch it. "Well tell me if you don't feel this."

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close, I locked my lips onto hers and she kissed me back. We kissed for what felt like hours, but it was probably only 2 minutes when Hunter reluctantly pulled away.

"u...um...sorry Quinn i can't do this." she stammered and quickly walked up the stairs, I pulled her by the wrist and made her face me.

"What do you mean you can't do it, we were only kissing" I said looking at her puzzled.

"Quinn, look I'm sorry i just can't" she said sharply, she pulled her wrist out of my grip and ran up the stairs. I stood there for a few minutes to figure out what happened and what i had done. I don't know what it was, I looked around to see her bags still on the stairs.

I picked them up and placed them on her bed in her room. Which was right next door to mine. I looked about before leaving and shutting the door quietly behind me before going to my room to think some more.

Hunter POV

I ran to Solange's room, I can't tell her what happened she'd kill me. She already has Lucy going out with one of her older brothers, she can't have another. I pushed her room door opened and slammed it shut. I stood facing the door with my forehead lying against it.

"Woah. What's the matter with you, Hunter, you look kind of red and out of breath." Lucy said amusingly. "She just had a moment with Quinn, didn't you Hunter" said Solange pleased with herself

"No, I slipped on a bloodbag and Quinn caught me that was all, ok , now can we stop talking about Quinn and put the movie on!"

"Ok, calm down, we were only playing around" Lucy said under her breath. "I am calm"

"Whatever you say, now turn the lights off H and come sit beside us."

I shuffled over to the bed and sat beside Solange, "Hey Hunter, I'm sorry for telling Lucy what I saw" Solange whispered "It's ok Sol, lets not speak of it again, so what we watching?"

"The Notebook, prepare to have your hankies out girls" Solange shouted.

After the movie finished I tiptoed to the door, Sol and Luce had fell asleep on the bed, I slowly closed the door and walked to my room.

My bags were lying on my bed, Quinn must have put them there, I changed into my silk top and silk pyjama shorts. I decided to study for my test at Helios-ra once it re opens, I was about to start when music started coming from Quinn's room.

He started playing it louder, i walked over to the wall and banged on it.

"Quinn, turn that shit off!" I knocked on the wall louder "Quinn!", I walked out my room and banged on his room door, "Quinn, answer the door!"

Quinn opened the door and just stared at me, "Quinn" "What is it" he said with a grin on is face, "Can you turn off the music please, I'm trying to study"

"I'll turn the music off, but only if you kiss me." "Quinn" i said in a whisper.

"What, I'm only asking and if you do I'll turn my music off so you can _study_"

I just looked at him, and he stared back, he had a pleading look in his eyes which made me melt.

I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away not wanted to give into him too much.

Quinn POV

Hunter's kiss was over and done with in the matter of seconds, I didn't want her to stop but she did.

"Now, can you turn your music off please" she said innocently. I chuckled "No, I can't do that" "Quinn" she raised her voice a little "You said you would if i kissed you and i did, so turn it off." "I can't you see as you never gave a proper one, Hunter." She sighed angrily and turn to walk away to go to her room, before she got away, I grabbed her wrist and turned her round, I whispered in her ear "This is a proper kiss".

Before she said anything my lips were on hers and we were kissing once again, this time she didn't pull away she stay were she was.

I pull her in closer and she snuggled into my chest, everything was going perfect until the rest of the family came back.

Hunter pulled away instantly "Quinn, don't say anything to anyone please." she was practically begging so I had to be nice "Ok, I won't but if it happens again I might need to" "Quinn!" she gave me this worried look and punched my arm. "Ok, ok fine" I said rubbing by arm "I won't" "Thank you, and who said it would happen again" she said smiling and ran into her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

I went into my room and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling and was thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago, my daydream was ruined by my dad. Honestly, you can never get any privacy in this house, no wonder Hunter doesn't stick around me for too long.

"What is it dad" i moaned "Nice to see you to son, so what did you do when we were away." he said which made me curious why he was asking "Why, do you want to know" "Just wondering, were you with Hunter?" "No! Why would you ask that"

"Quinn no need to shout I was only wondering and taken an interest in your life."

"Yeah well next time if your so worried about me spending time with Hunter for some reason then take me hunting with you's and put Nick in charge of them" "Ok" dad then got up and left.

I couldn't help but feel suspicious of why my dad wanted to know if I was spending time with Hunter. Weird.

Hunter POV

I shuffled into my room and sat at my desk, I couldn't study, all i could think about was my kiss with Quinn. How his lips on mine were so sweet and how warm and comfortable i felt around him. My thinking was interupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in" "Hello, Hunter." It was Liam Drake, Quinn's dad.

"Hello, , thanks for letting me stay here over the 5 weeks my granddad's away" "No problem and Hunter you know to call me Liam" "Oh yeah, sorry, habit" I giggled nervously.

I didn't know exactly why he was in my room. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yes, sorry, Hunter would you mind if we had a chat." Um..sure" i said "its about Quinn." I looked up at him and could see he was disappointed. "Look, Liam, I never meant for it to happen it just did."

"Hunter, I know it wasn't supposed to happen, but you can't let it _accidently _happen again, ok." He said this angrily, "ok, but..." he cut me off, "No buts Hunter, you know why you can't have a relationship with Quinn and that's final."

"Does Quinn know?" "No, but he'll find out soon, ok so keep things on the down low and I'll see you tomorrow to discuss more. Goodnight Hunter." "Night ...I mean Liam."

After he left, i jumped onto my bed and sank into the covers, how am I supposed to keep away from Quinn when we're living in the same house and he won't leave me alone. The drakes are so complicated.

Liam POV

_March 1st 2014_

_Hunter and Quinn can never be together, not until we get Solange sorted out. Solange will change into something beastly but she doesn't know it yet. Hunter can't keep doing these things with Quinn, she needs to stop, I know she cannot help it but she needs to control. Aunt Hyacinth niece, Madeleine - from her brothers side- is supposed to be fated with Quinn. If they get together and get married, I'll become King Liam, I'll be right next to my Queen if this happens, but most importantly, Quinn and Madeleine being together will help stop my family from being under Solange, it will stop her pheromones on us. This is the only way we know it will work and until we find a different way, I need to keep an eye on Hunter, that is why when I first found out about the two of them, Hunter and I made a deal, a compromise that I'd put a spell on us to make me sense whenever Hunter and Quinn were together and then I'd come and seperate them. She needs to keep this promise andi'll do whatever it takes to stop them._

Hunter POV

_Dear Diary_

_I went back to my house to collected something I needed for tonight - The Drake's Annual Ball Dance- Luce, Sol, Nick and Quinn came with me. I went into the house and grab my stuff, even the photo of me and Quinn last year in summer. Why, why did i pick that up? Anyway I was walking back out and Quinn came out the car and helped me, he tried to take the box, but as he was doing it his hands touched mine and i let the box go. Everything fell out and the picture smashed, Quinn was surprised i still had it. I don't know why I dropped it, it was probably because i was scared of what Liam would think and I got worried..._

There was a knock on the door, Lucy and Solange walked, I quickly closed my diary over.

"What's that your writing in there Hunter." Solange said "Nothing"

"Are you writing about Quinn." Lucy sniggered "No, for the last time I'm not seeing Quinn."

"OK,OK" Lucy and Sol laughed, "let's just go and get changed for tonight."

I picked my dress out of the wardrobe and shoes from my suitcase and walked over to Solange's room

. "Hey, H do you mind if we leave you here for a while, Lucy and I need to go to her house to get things." Sol said. "Yeah, sure, I'll be here getting ready."

Solange and Lucy left, it felt quite weird being left by myself, but I guess I could deal with it Grandad used to do it all the time.

I put on my dress -knock- "Hey, sol have you..." I turned to see Quinn standing at the door.

"Hey, Sol's not here, she went with Lucy to get things, could you zip my dress up at the back for me please?" I turned round to show him where the zip was, "Yeah" he coughed "sure".

His fingers felt cold on my back when he zipped the zipper up, " So, what did you want Solange for?" he finished zipping my dress up.

"There thats you, ehm...it was nothing." he took a step back and look at me.

"What. What is it? Why are you staring at me like that? Have I got a rip in my dress? Is it tucked into my pants?" He laughed so hard, his eyes began to water " No, no, I was just looking at how beautiful you look." I could feel my cheeks start to burn and I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Uhm... thanks." I gigggled, i had to snap out of this i was like a silly wee girl.

"Are you getting ready soon." i asked, "yes. unless you want me to go in the nude." he looked up.

"No" i laughed "No" He grinned " That's why i came into get Sol, i was asking her if she had a tie, like Kieran's or something." "Eh...I think i might have one" He looked at me with confusion. " I mean, I might have one of my granddad's, why can't you ask your brothers for one?"

"I don't like thick ties, i like think ones and Nick doesn't share his." "OK, I'll go a fetch it then, stay here." He turned to me and said "I'm not a dog." I gave him an eyebrow.

Quinn POV

I watched Hunter as she walked to her room, I was so good to talk to her normally for a change, since this morning was a bit awkward at her house.

Anyway she came walking back with the tie. " Thanks" she looked at her feet "Anytime".

She walked back into Solange's room " Hey, where you going?" "To put my shoes on" She pointed to her feet and looked up at me.

She looked even more beautiful tonight more than ever, and with those eyes looking at me i felt like i could go up and hug her. She caught me looking at her like that again, "Quinn, please stop looking at me like that" "Sorry" she opened Solange's door.

I grabbed her by the wrist, she looked down at my hand "hey, I meant to ask would you go to the dance with me?" i asked shyly, Hunter looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes "Sorry Quinn, I'm going with Duncan, I said I'd go with him." "oh, It doesn't matter then."

I walked back to my room hoping that she'd follow me, but she didn't, she wouldn't of anyway, Lucy and Sol came up the stairs at that point.

"Hunter, stop glaring at my brother and finish off getting ready." Solange said in disgust. "I was glaring." Hunter said still staring at me. " Well whatever your doing stop, we need to make you look nice." Sol said as Lucy pushedher into the room.

I don't know why Solange and Lucy had to make her look even nicer, she was perfect as it is.

Hunter POV

I felt bad for telling Quinn I couldn't dance with him and that I'm going with his brother instead. "Earth to Hunter" I realised Solange and Lucy were trying to talk to me.

"What?" "What shoes should I wear black or white?" i sighed "the black."

Lucy argued back "No, i think the whte." Solange look stresses.

"Look wear what shoes you like, i need air" I walked out the room and walked straight the hall to Quinn's room. I knocked on the door, "Hey, Quinn, its Hunter can I come in?"

There was a pause... "Yeah" his voice sounded deflated.

"You ok" i asked, "Yeah wouldn't i be" he got off the bed and stood in front on the mirror fixing his tie.

"Here let me help." I walked over and fixed his tie. "Quinn i'm sorry, that i can't dance with you, i..." he cut me off "Hunter look, seriously its fine, it was stupid of me to ask anyway."he looked away.

"Quinn" i said softly and lifted his chin so he could look at me, "Quinn, it wasn't stupid for you to ask, it was sweet and i promise when i've finished dancing with Duncan i'll dance with you ok."

He look at me and his face lighten up, " Yeah, that sounds like a plan." "Great" I said.

I stroked his arm and walked towards the door and turned back and said " You look handsome tonight, Quinn." He smiled "Thanks."

I went downstairs to meet Solange and Lucy, as i went down i saw lots of people.

The house was full of vampires, i felt quite nauseous now. They would smell my blood, but i didn't need to worry, no one seemed to notice.

I meet Duncan on the floor and we danced. I saw Quinn coming down the stairs, he really did look handsome. "Hey, you checking out my little bro." Duncan said twirling me around.

"No" I looked over at him again and saw him chatting to some girl.

He looked over and caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back and twirled back and faced Duncan.

"So, why did you want me to dance with you Duncan." He laughed "Don't worry, I don't fancy you Hunter, I knew you needed a date, so I decided i'd take you, but like a big brother."

"Oh, well i guess that's alright then" I laughed, I laughed a bit to hard though because as i stepped back i bumped into someone. "Woah, watch were you're going!"

I turned round to see a girl had said it, it was the girl that was with quinn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" i said in a sarcastic tone. "You better watch your mouth, blondie."

she said.

"Woah, what's going on Madeleine." Quinn said turning around to face me.

_Madeleine. _Aunt Hyacinth niece.

Quinn POV

"This girl bumped into me and made me spill by drink" I couldn't have turned round at a perfect time.

I really couldn't be bothered and I was tired, "Hey, Hunter could you watch were you're going next time please." I said it in the nicest tone i could, even though it sounds cheeky.

"Wait, hold on, you know that." Madeleine pointed to Hunter, I didn't like it when she called her that.

"Madeleine, calm down, she's one of Sol's best friends." Hunter looked at me sympathetically. "And tha makes it ok for her to barged into me."

"Look"i said raising my voice a little "she never meant it and she said sorry, now would you just get over it and leave Hunter alone."

Madeleine looked at me in surprise, "I'll be watching you Hunter, and stay away from Quinn."

"Mad, you can't tell Hunter what to do, me and you are not even going out."

"I don't care we will be soon and i don't want her in our life." I really didnt like Madeleine right now.

"That's going to be a bit hard since i'm here for 5 weeks." Hunter replied softly.

Madeleine looked at me then Hunter, raised her fist and punched Hunter in the face before i could stop her.

Hunter fell to the ground and Madeleine pulled me away.

"Dad, go get Hunter" i shouted. Madeleine elbowed by side "shut up and stop protecting her." Madeleine was really starting to piss me off. "Let go of me and go away Madeleine." I brushed her away and ran upstairs to my room.

Hunter POV

Everything went black, but in seconds colour came back. Everyone was crowding around me, I looked to my side to see Quinn running upstairs.

I had to get and see him make sure he was ok, my head went dizzy as i tried to sit up, my nose was drenched with blood.

"Hunter lie back down, you're not steady enough." "Liam i have to go and make sure Quinn is ok." Liam look angry "No Hunter, now lie down." I looked at him "No Liam, i'm going up to see him whether you like it or not"

I got up and ran, my head was splitting and my nose seemed to stop bleeding, Liam must have cleaned it. I got to Quinn's door "Quinn!" I ran into his room to find him throwing things across the room and smashing things.

I ran to him, cup my hands round his face "Quinn!" I shouted "Quinn look at me...

Quinn look at me!" he looked at me "calm down" hands still cupping his face he lifted his hand and put it on one of mine.

"Hey, Quinn, what's up you can talk to me." "Are you ok" he said stroking my fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you tell me what's up with you?" He looked at the door.

"Quinn come on, I'm here for you, like your always there for me"

He scoffed, taking my hands off his face and puttig them by my side and walked over to the bed. "Me, I'm always there for you?" he looked at me sternly.

"Yeah, you are." "no, no i'm not Hunter, you are the one that has always been there for me ."

I looked at him confused, "Explain it then."

"It was when i was going through my blood change..." i cut him off, "I wasn't allowed near you when you were going through it" "I was thinking of you, that's what got me through it."

I must of heard him wrong, i'm sure i did,"What".

He laughed "You Hunter, you got me through it." I stood there in shock, "Madeleine"

He looked puzzled," what about her?" "It's her you need to think about now.

He took my hand as i sat on the bed, "Hunter i can't do that, I've been thinking of you for to long, I can't change that."

"Quinn, you need too" He looked frustrating, "No, i don't H, I can't, i don't like her at all,its you i've been resisting Hunter."  
I was taken aback by that he never ususally says things like this. I didn't know what to say.

Quinn POV

Hunter just sat in silence for a moment. I don't blame her i've just told her how i feel about her. I was relieved when she spoke, "Quinn, I like you too" i felt a grin appear on my face then it disappeared "But Quinn, i can't."

I paused "What do you mean you can't. Hunter why are you always rejecting me?"

She looked hurt, "Quinn i need to tell you something." "Tell me then."  
She explained to me that my dad and her made a deal that we'd never be together because i was apparently destined to be with Madeleine and if me and Mad were together dad would become king, but it would also stop Solange taking control over us when she becomes something beastly.

I didn't understand, I should be able to choose who i want to be with. I sat there and listening to everything she had to say.

"Q, i need you to promise me you can handle this and that you won't make me break your dad's deal, he'll tell my granddad i'm here if i do." I never answered.

"Quinn, promise me." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Ok, Hunter i promise." I squeezed her fingers. She wiped her eyes. "Quinn i need to go now." She got up and walked towards the door.

She opened the door slightly, but not enough to get through as i quickly ran to it and shut it over.

"Quinn" her voice was soft. I whispered in her ear "You said you liked me."

I pressed my lips onto hers and i could feel her smile, could hear her heart beat faster and faster. The kiss was sensational, i loved every minute of it, i wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her hands on my neck. I could hold her forever in my arms.

We eventually pulled apart and she leaned into me.

"I need to go Quinn." I pulled myself away from her so i could see her properly. "Why" i moaned.

"I just need too. Your dad is going to be mad." "You're damn right i'm going to be mad, Hunter." The voice came from the other side of the door. Dad.

Hunter POV

Shit. Liam had caught us. "Get out here, both of yous." We both shuffled into the hall, i let go of Quinn's hand and stood beside Liam.

"Sorry Liam" he didn't even look at me, his concentration was on Quinn.

"Did you tell him Hunter?" Quinn got there before me. "Of course she told me Dad, now i know why Hunter never wanted to be near, because you threatened her."  
"I never threatened her, you made it even harder for her to keep that promise as you never left her alone." "I can't help who i fall in love with dad."

I froze, and look at Quinn, did he just said he was in love with. He looked at me and realised what he said.

"You love her, Quinn." Liam said trying to progress it as well.

"Yeah, that's what i said Dad, I love Hunter, always have and always will."  
I smiled and said " I love you too, Quinn." He looked pleased.

I walked over to him and held his hand. Liam stared at us, i thought he was going to yell, but he smiled, "I guess our deal is off Hunter." "I'm afraid so Liam, Will you tell my grandad?"

He laughed " No, we can figure out another way to stop Solange now, because now i know Quinn is in love nothing will be able to change his mind about it."

We all laughed and went back to the party.

Hunter POV

_Dear Grandad_

_I know you don't want to know but things are going grear between me and Quinn, we've been together almost a year, everyone else is going strong. Lucy and Nicholas are getting married, Solange and Kieran are having a baby. So we'll see how well this goes._

_Love and Miss you_

_Hunter x_


End file.
